


[FANVID] Inuyasha

by astraea215



Series: Sims videos [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanvids, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pre-Canon, The Sims 4, historically inaccurate costuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraea215/pseuds/astraea215
Summary: "Inuyasha," by Mahmood.Even after they're no longer killing each other, Yusuf and Nicolò have to learn how to stop hurting each other.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Sims videos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[FANVID] Inuyasha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polar_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polar_knight/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy (slightly belated) birthday to my Mahmood-loving Discord baby. Check out an English [translation](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/inuyasha-inuyasha.html) of the lyrics to see why she loves this song for Joe and Nicky. And then look up some of his other songs, because he's great.


End file.
